


2AM in the Bunker

by amouseduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, ace!cas, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amouseduh/pseuds/amouseduh
Summary: It's been a long day and all Sam wants is a glass of water... but the kitchen's occupied.





	2AM in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I saw cedesdraws entry for Suptober day 4 and got inspired. Go check out their awesome art! 
> 
> https://cedesdraws.tumblr.com/post/188148509645/suptober-day-4-books-pray-for-sam-i-did

They had been sitting at the library table in the bunker for hours trying to figure out what in the hell was killing people two towns over; wishing for all the world they’d kept some kind of record or diary like their dad. Sam had managed to keep himself going with enough coffee but had watched as eventually Dean hunched deeper into the table and even Cas had ditched his trench coat to roll up his sleeves in concession to how long the three of them had been researching.

The sudden crick in his neck let Sam know it’d been too long since he’d looked up. Gingerly, he stretched out his neck and shoulders before turning to check on his brother. Dean had completely crashed. He was curled over the table, head resting on his arms, fast asleep. More surprisingly was Cas. Sam didn’t know how he’d missed it but at some point the angel had stretched out across a few chairs, crossed his arms over his stomach, and fell asleep with his head in Dean’s lap.

Sam pulled out his phone and snapped a quick blackmail pic before standing to wake the others.

Reaching out Sam laid a soft hand on Dean’s shoulder to gently nudge him awake. He’d long ago learned the hard way that his big brother didn’t handle rough wake up calls well anymore. “C’mon man. You can’t stay here all night,” He cajoled when Dean just grunted at him; “besides, I’m pretty sure even angels can get messed up from sleeping on wooden chairs.”

That got Dean’s attention. He’d sleep uncomfortably huddled over all night long and not complain but like hell would he let Cas or Sam do the same if he could do something about it. It wasn’t until he began to shift as he pulled himself from sleep that Dean noticed the extra weight in his lap. Looking down Dean was both surprised and not to see Cas’ face scrunched up in protest of his pillow’s movement.

Dean ran a sleepy hand through Cas’ hair, “wake up buddy you’re about to lose your pillow.”

Cas groaned but stirred, “sorry,” his voice was sleep roughened and both brothers saw him wince as he tried to sit up; “you’re very comfortable.”

Running a hand over his face, Sam let the chair drag across the floor as he stood and furiously tried to contain his grin when both man and angel slowly blinked in his direction. “I’m calling it. We all need a solid few hours before we try figuring this out again tomorrow.”

Cas nodded and moved to start cleaning up the coffee mugs, beer bottle, and books they’d left out. Dean was a different story. He waited until Cas was out of the library then stood slowly, carefully, and propped his arms on the table to support himself as he tried to avoid whatever muscle spasms were happening as a result of his nap.

Sam knew both his and Dean’s bodies had been literally torn apart and put back together in the past. The last few years, though, Dean had been through the ringer more than once; with Cas’ healing only doing enough to keep them alive. Some days Sam just wanted to hug him. “Dean –“

Still looking at the table his brother just put his hand out and shook his head, “I’m good Sammy. Nothin’ a good night’s rest won’t fix.” He straightened up just in time for Cas to come back from the kitchen.

“I put the cups in the sink but moved the Robart’s Compendium to the ‘Inaccurate section.’ I think he may have been on some sort of hallucinogenic when he wrote most of it.”

This time Sam let his grin show as he ran a hand over his face again. He only had to stay awake a little longer, “thanks man. See you in the morning.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder and headed for his room. He made it all the way through his nightly routine and finally crawling into bed before the need for water hit him like a freight train. Sam threw his blanket roughly to the floor and sighed. “Couldn’t have gotten the message earlier?”

He padded back down the hall intending to grab the water and get back to bed quickly when the sound of voices made him stop just shy of the kitchen door.

“Are you really alright?” He heard Cas ask; his voice softer than it was when the three of them had been in the library.

Sam heard some dishes get moved around before Dean finally spoke, “fine Cas. Just gonna finish the dishes and grab some water before heading to bed.”

“Dean.” Sam had heard, and secretly tried to replicate, that tone too many times to count. There was just something about the way Cas said it that always got Dean to confess.

“Cas, it’s just my back acting up after sleeping weird. I’ll be fine. Hey? You want to hang in the Dean Cave tonight? I got some new DVDs for you since you said you’d seen all the others.”

“I thought I’d try to sleep tonight. I was able to earlier.”

“Room fifteen’s clean... I know it’s your favorite.” Dean’s voice had gone softer now too and Sam knew it was because of the inadvertent admission.

He heard more shuffling and Cas’ quiet “thank you” before a couple of steps and Dean’s grunt. Were they hugging? He couldn’t help himself, he peeked around the corner and yes; yes they were.

“I might try room eleven though; I’ve heard it’s awesome.” Sam couldn’t stop watching now. He knew he shouldn’t; growing up the way they had both he and Dean had learned to give each other privacy whenever possible. But this was different. This was a little brother watching his big brother allow himself a bit of happiness.

Dean pulled out of the hug to level a look at Cas, “you sure about that? You’d have a roommate.”

Cas gave a look back that Sam couldn’t read. “Yes; I think we could help each other sleep.” Dean smiled and leaned in but stopped when Cas drew back; “but just sleep. You know I don’t care for the more physical bedroom activities.”

This time when Dean took both of Cas’ hands to pull him in Cas allowed it and Sam rolled his eyes at them as they rested their foreheads together and just breathed. It was getting a bit too much, and way too late for him, and he still needed his water. It was now or never he decided so Sam took a few large steps back and made as much noise as he could walking towards the kitchen once more. This time when he turned the corner both Dean and Cas were acting normally. “Why are you guys still up?”

Sam squinted at them as though his eyes were still adjusting to the light and watched Dean throw a soapy rag into the mostly empty sink. “Finishing the dishes Sammy; I thought you’d be counting sugar plumbs by now though.”

He shrugged and, still feigning his half asleep state, rubbed at his eyes. “Was; but I needed water.”

Dean nodded and tilted his head towards the island where a still cold serving of ice water sat in a sweating cup. “Haven’t used that yet if you want it; I’ll make another when I’m done.”

Seeing the condensation slide down the glass triggered that same intense thirst Sam had felt earlier and he grabbed at the glass to down half of it before he had another thought. “Thanks,” he gasped to Dean while he tried to regain his breath.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, “must’ve needed that more than you thought, man; better go back to sleep before you get hit by the munchies next.”

Dean turned Sam back to the hallway by his shoulders and gave him a little push. Sam just nodded and made his exit, “g’night Dean; night Cas.”

“Goodnight Sam; sleep well.” Cas spoke for the first time since he came in. Sam wanted to spy on his brother just a little longer and paused for a moment in the same spot he’d been in before. But the siren call of his bed was way too strong and without waiting to see if anything else would happen in the kitchen he headed for his room.

Reaching his room once again he pulled the blanket off the floor and crawled under it for the second time that evening; finally letting out a soft sigh as he drifted off.


End file.
